Black'n White JAMMIN' CATS
'''Black'n White JAMMIN' CATS '''is a duet single first released on December 3, 2018. The music video features guest art from Batiko. Lyrics Japanese= Ladies and gentlemen!! Boys & Girls!! This is “Jammin’ Cats Show”!!! そうよロックなら少女、カッコをつけよ ああダンスをするならビートを掴も (Down Down Down Da-Down ) はじまりのドアが開いた パーティタイムだね Yes, We are JAMMIN' CATS yeah 「hooo!」 巷で噂のジャミンキャッツは タイトなグルーヴに目がない奴ら 今日は新しいゲスト迎えてランデブー (うまい話にご用心) どっちもすまし顔してこれが 筋金の入ったトラブルメイカー 「wao!」 「覚悟決めましょ、かわいいニューフェイス？」「hum?」 一緒にいかがまだ見ぬブレイクスルーまで WE ARE CRAZY GIRLS BLACK AND WHITE JAMMIN CATS WE ARE CRAZY GIRLS さーて、Betしてどうぞココロ決めよ 白黒のキャッツ手招く方 (Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya) ミスタッチひとつで 持ってかれるジャムもある (そんなことも OH!!) そうよロックなら少女、カッコをつけよ ああダンスをするならビートを掴も (Down Down Down Da-Down ) はじまりのドアが開いた パーティタイムだね Yes, We are JAMMIN' CATS yeah WE ARE CRAZY GIRLS BLACK AND WHITE JAMMIN CATS WE ARE CRAZY GIRLS 始まるよ Let’s do it do it, do it do it, do it, do it Na Na Na … (Na Na Na …) Na Na Na … (Na Na Na …) |-|Romaji= Ladies and gentlemen!! Boys & Girls!! This is "Jammin' Cats Show"!!! sou yo rokku nara shoujo, kakko o tsukeyo aa dansu o suru nara biito o tsukamo (Down Down Down Da-Down) hajimari no doa ga hiraita paatitaimu da ne Yes, We are JAMMIN' CATS yeah "hooo!" chimata de uwasa no jaminkyattsu wa taito na guruuvu ni me ga nai yatsura kyou wa atarashii gesuto mukaete randebuu (umai hanashi ni goyoushin) docchi mo sumashi kao shite kore ga sujigane no haitta toraburumeikaa "wao!" "kakugo kimemasho, kawaii nyuufeisu?" "hum?" isshou ni ika ga mada minu bureikusuruu made WE ARE CRAZY GIRLS BLACK AND WHITE JAMMIN CATS WE ARE CRAZY GIRLS sa~te, Bet shite douzo kokoro kimeyo shirokuro no kyattsu temaneku hou (Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya) misutacchi hitotsu de mottekareru jamu mo aru (sonna koto mo OH!!) sou yo rokku nara shoujo, kakko o tsukeyo aa dansu o suru nara biito o tsukamo (Down Down Down Da-Down) hajimari no doa ga hiraita paatitaimu da ne Yes, We are JAMMIN' CATS yeah WE ARE CRAZY GIRLS BLACK AND WHITE JAMMIN CATS WE ARE CRAZY GIRLS hajimaru yo Let's do it do it, do it do it, do it, do it Na Na Na... (Na Na Na...) Na Na Na... (Na Na Na...) |-|English= Ladies and gentlemen!! Boys & Girls!! This is "Jammin' Cats Show"!!! Girls know how to rock, put that in quotes If you wanna dance, seize that beat (Down Down Down Da-Down) The door's open, it's time to start It's party time Yes, We are JAMMIN' CATS yeah "hooo!" The rumoured Jammin' Cats are out on the town Those two who can’t turn down a tight groove They’re heading to a rendezvous with a brand new guest (Watch out for their manipulations and lies) Both appearing completely cool and collected They’re steel-reinforced troublemakers "wow!" "You all set, new recruit?" "Hmm?" Let’s aim for a new breakthrough WE ARE CRAZY GIRLS BLACK AND WHITE JAMMIN CATS WE ARE CRAZY GIRLS So, come and place your bets, set your heart on it Beckon the Black'n White Cats (Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya Nya) Even when they hit a wrong note, They’ve got jams to flow straight into (That’s so OH!!) Girls know how to rock, put that in quotes If you wanna dance, seize that beat (Down Down Down Da-Down) The door's open, it’s time to start It's party time Yes, We are JAMMIN' CATS yeah WE ARE CRAZY GIRLS BLACK AND WHITE JAMMIN CATS WE ARE CRAZY GIRLS Let’s get started, Let’s do it do it, do it do it, do it, do it Na Na Na... (Na Na Na...) Na Na Na... (Na Na Na...) Gallery Category:Irodorimidori Category:Music